


Must Be a Weasley

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes





	Must Be a Weasley

You groan in despair as you look in the mirror above the bathroom sink. Your reflection had shown your hair a bright orange color. You had temporarily thought of comparing yourself to a member of the Weasley clan in those goddamn Harry Potter books you’d been rereading again since there had been some downtime in between missions.

You’d wanted a change in your looks for a while and had decided to dye your hair blond. Of course, you knew it would be a lengthy process and costly. Your hair was naturally dark, so bleaching it to begin with was a very intense process.

But, even after three times bleaching your hair, it had only become more orange than blonde. And you had grown frustrated. You had read the directions several times before applying the process and washing it all out. What the hell had gone wrong?

A knock on your bedroom door made you freeze in panic. Tony was calling your name through the door and you hurriedly grabbed a towel and wrapped your hair in it before cautiously slipping out of the conjoining bathroom and walking to open your bedroom door.

“Do you mind?” you smiled sheepishly at Tony. “I was in the middle of something”

“We just received a mission report.” He announced, holding up a file. “Get dressed and meet everyone in the living room, alright?”

Sighing, you nodded before closing the door in his face and panicking. After a few minutes, you took the towel from your head and placed on of Parker’s hats atop your head, tucking a few loose strands of hair into it before huffing and making your way down the hallway.

“Why do I smell hair bleach?” Clint grimaced as you walked past him. “Are you dying your hair again?”

“Yes.” you nodded before taking a seat on the couch between Natasha and Scott Lang.

“What color?” Scott asked, attempting to pull the cap from your head.

Quickly, you swatted his hand away, but it was too late, the cap had fallen away from your head and silence hit the room in an instant.

“You trying to look like Natalia?” Clint was the first to break the silence.

“Buzz off!” you snapped, snatching your hat back on your head. “Can we get the details of this mission or not?”

Hours later, you were packing your gear in your bag when a knock sounded at your door. Groaning, you called for the person to enter You stiffened when Natasha had strolled through the door.

“Hey.”

Smiling tightly, you went back to packing away.

“I dig the look but something tells me you weren’t trying to copy my hair style.”

“I just needed a change.” you sighed,your shoulders slumping. “After Thanos….”

“We get it.” she soothed, rubbing your arms when she strut over to you. “We do.”

“Let’s just get this damned mission over with.” You huffed in determination.


End file.
